KHR world mixed in with a dash of crayons
by Rozetta13
Summary: "NOOOOOOOOO!" She knelt down on the floor next to the poor broken thing. "YOU... YOU...!""YOU CRAYON MURDERER! Follow the 10th gen Vongola & Varia & Arcobaleno & allies & basically the whole KHR world as their worlds get turned, mixed around, by one, single, little girl. Who's fault is it? Tsuna. So he takes responsibility how? By giving her title of daughter. Wow Tsuna, wow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Duh.**

* * *

 _1) Have you ever been reborn?_  
 _2)Would it be funny if the last thing you did was flip the bird?_

My answers: Yes and yes.

Well, I found it funny anyways.

How it happened?

Well, I was just walking home like I usually would, and I got hit by a car.

Yes, it happened that fast. No dramatizing, no cliche-ness. It happened on the spot, right there.

So apparently the driver was texting while driving, and didn't notice that he had veered off the road, step on the gas too much, and rammed into my body. Stupid driver. I mean, I do that sometimes too- text and drive- but I'm not that stupid to actually drive into someone.

When I got hit, blood pooling around me- 'Ouch- shit, god that hurts'- the driver oh-so-helpfully just ran towards me, knelt down, and hovered over me. He didn't even call an ambulance! So when he asked if "oh my god, are you okay?"

I managed to wheeze out "fuck you" and point my middle finger up at him.

Oh, the look on his ugly face was priceless.

If my friends were here right now I bet they would be laughing their asses off if I were not dying. But then again, they would probably still laugh anyways.

But. Seeing his reaction on my death.

So worth it. No regrets.

After that? Nope, no shining light. It just felt and looked as dark as when I closed my eyes after I died. Couldn't even see any of my body parts. I wonder if I can move my arm like this-

 **"Hello."**

"! ahjfgsk:l,..."

 **"Do you want to be reborn?"**

"Yeah sure why not?"

 **"Then you shall be."**

So I was. _Damn_ , everything was moving fast today. No pauses at all! I was okay with it though. _I_ moved fast, so why would it ever bother me?

I snapped back to reality and saw what was around me.

 _"Wow that guy was NOT kidding."_

I was still blurry about what was going on, but I heard "Congratulations! It's a girl!". So I assumed I was reborn. I was handed to many different hands and finally I was wrapped in a pink cloth, nestled in the arms of someone. By the sounds of panting, that person had gone through something very tiring- like give birth! (To me!)

"Oh my sweet child..."

I looked up to see a very very _very_ pretty woman. Her looks were pretty common- shoulder length dark brown hair with gold highlights, dark blue eyes, pale skin, but oh, oh her _smile_. It was so _beautiful_. So _bright_. It lit up her whole face, even though she looked tired. It, _she_ seemed timeless, she looked so old and wise and young and bright at the same time.

"My dear child..."

I soon fell asleep, thoughts of her smile in my mind, with her cradling me so carefully.

* * *

I don't know how long it has been since I fell asleep cradled in my mother's arms, but I knew something.

That she was going to leave me for the rest of my life.

I wasn't that sad, I didn't know her well after all. But then I heard her talking to me.

"Listen my child, listen. I am sorry. I cannot bring you back with me, I simply _cannot_ risk it. Your father, he is dangerous. He would abuse you and not understand how _fragile_ you are."

It was true, I _was_ a baby after all.

"I will try my very best to keep you safe from any harm, I promise. I will be your shield, taking any hits for you. But promise me, that if I am not there for you, be strong."

She laughed quietly.

"Oh who am I kidding, you are _my_ bambino, of course you will be! And your name. I am not worthy. I believe that a mother who gives her child a name must be the one to take care of her, and be by her child's side. Promise me that you will give this privilege of naming you to someone who does."

Then there was silence.

"I... I'm so very, very, so very _sorry_. I'm so _sorry_. I love you bambino."

She nearly broke down crying. Nearly. She walked to the adoption center's office. Before she let me go, she kissed me on my forehead.

 _"I love you."_

I smiled as a response, a grateful smile. Her eyes widened a bit with surprise, but soon recovered and she gave a smile back. Slowly, she turned around and walked away.

I must say, she was as wise as she looked. She knew that I would be in greater danger if she had brought me home. So she let go of the thing that she had created, something that most loving mothers could not do. I admire that.

But I admired something else of her even more.

Never, not even once did she ever cry. No, not even a single tear.

 _'I promise. I promise I will be as strong as you."_

* * *

 **Well, this is it for the first chapter!**

 **Also her mom will not come into the story much. I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading, please favourite, follow, and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The inheritance would be flippin' awesome**

* * *

 **4 years later**

Tsuna, now 24(yes its TYL here), walked up to the door of an orphanage and knocked on it. He could hear a raspy, barely feminine voice call out "What is it?" and feet stomping and shuffling towards it. The door then opened, and the old auntie(like old hag) blushed slightly at the sight in front of her.

"Hello, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm here to consider an adoption. May I have a look at the children?"

The woman hurriedly welcomed him in, leading him through various hallways and finally reached a room where there were many children tumbling about. They ran circles around him, laughing. He ruffled the kids' hair, again, they laughed and smiled.

"Are these all the children?"

"Oh no, no, there are many more but they are in their dorms. Let me show you."

They went upstairs, and saw many different rooms. For example, the baby blue door was for fitting in 10 male babies/ 4 toddlers and the bright red one was for 4 female kids that were in kindergarden. They continued on, as there were many rooms and finally reached one room, at the top floor, which was quite deserted, at the end of the hall.

"Is this the last room?"

The woman seemed to try her plain dislike for an unknown reason.

"Yes, there is only one br- child. 4 years, been here since birth."

"May I see this child then?"

The woman's face no longer hid any dislike. She knocked loudly on the door. "OI! COME OUT!"

Straight after that, the door swung open, missing the old hag's nose by a millimeter. Behind it stood a very young girl, her brown hair with gold highlights in a ponytail, sharp ice blue eyes, and big red glasses lopsided on her nose.

"What do you want, you old hag."She said in a monotone voice.

"Meet Mr. Sawada, he is considering an adoption."

The girl promptly turned to him, and said, "Well, hello sir, but you clearly have come to the wrong choice."

"Why so?"

"Because, you see, if you adopted that fluffy haired 2 year old you would have so much innocence and flowers in your home. However, if you adopted that fat kid two floors down, guarantee everything around you will be broken."

He put on an amused face.

"How about you?"

She laughed dryly.

"I don't think that you would like to even consider adopting me sir."

"And why not?"

"Adults got too irritated and shocked by my honest behaviour. They expect all of us to be all cutesy and bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. They have too little intelligence for me to even _want_ to be adopted, the bitches."

"YOU RUDE BRAT! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" The old hag just exploded. Her face flushed red with anger, and her hands raised as a sign of it. Tsuna ignored her and watched the little girl's neutral expression.

"So, what is your name, child?"

"That is exclusive information for the person that adopts me."

He chose not to question it as he walked back to the adoption center's office with the old hag.

"So, do you want to adopt a child, sir?"

He sifted through various files and picked out one. "Yes, this one please."

The old hag gave him the papers to sign, not even bothering to look at which child he adopted as he walked out the door, a child joining him.

"So you adopted me, sir?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go."

They closed the door behind them, ignoring the woman's look of utter disbelief at him adopting _'the most troublesome and irritating child ever'._

* * *

 **Well. Short chapter. By the way, I originally wrote and uploaded this story on Wattpad, under the same title. My username is the same as on here. So the contents are all the same(or slightly different,maybe)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, please follow, favourite and leave all your thoughts in a review!**

 **P.S. I hate the crayon killers too *growls***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Dude, that's so obvious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Shopping! Yay~**

* * *

Quick check on me and being reborn.

No, I had not lost my memories.

Yes, I knew the anime KHR. Fangirled over it too.

Anyway, back to reality.

We had just arrived at the Vongola mansion, or so Tsuna told me.

"And _this_ is another reason why I wanna be your biological daughter."

Tsuna laughed. He led me through various hallways. They looked real expensive and proffessional, with the dark wallpaper, the red carpets, silver and gold doorknobs and all.

We finally stopped at a particularly grand but simple wooden door. He opened it, entering after me. Inside there was a large wooden office table with a bunch of papers on it. He walked to the table, opened the drawer, and gave me a bunch of papers and crayons.

"Well, you do whatever you like with those, while I," He cracked his knuckles, "-battle and complete this monstrosity called paperwork."

I laughed and wished him good luck, lying on the floor to start scrawling. Ah, I hadn't done this in _years._

Silence overtook us and only the sound of writing- or scribbling in my case- was heard.

* * *

 **~A few hours later~Third Person POV~**

Gokudera was arguing with Yamamoto who was laughing lightly, gathered outside Tsuna's office. Tsuna had arranged a small meeting with them, like he always did. Well, not really. They always coincidentally ended up _in_ his office, no matter how they entered.

So the daily coincidence happened today too.

Gokudera burst in through the door(so did Yamamoto behind him), screaming something about his beloved tenth, Hibari suddenly appeared crouched on the window that was open, saying something about work, and Mukuro appeared in the middle of the room Kufufufu-ing.

Tsuna continued working, it was usual for him, until a childish voice shouted from near the door.

A little girl was hitting Gokudera's foot, making him lift it. Underneath was a half-crushed red crayon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She knelt down on the floor next to the poor broken thing. "YOU... YOU...!"

"YOU CRAYON MURDERER! EVEN THE BLOOD IS SPILLING OUT!" She shouted at Gokudera, pointing at the little red dust left behind.

Silence...

And everything exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN JYUUDAIME'S OFFICE?!"

"Ahahaha!(?) Who is the little child, Tsuna?"

"Kufufufu~ Who is this little flower here~?"

Hibari chose to stay silent and observe the girl as the screaming continued.

Just as Gokudera was about to grab the girl, Tsuna immediately snapped his head up to glare at him.

 **"Don't you _dare_ touch her, Hayato."**

Gokudera immediately retracted his hands while Tsuna became normal again, silence surrounding.

After a while, Mukuro spoke.

"Who is the bambino, Tsuna-kun?"

The girl's annoyed voice replied. "Hey, I'm here you know."

Tsuna sighed and picked her up. "Introduce yourself..."

The girl turned back to look at everyone in the room, still sitting in Tsuna's lap.

"I am Mari, 4 years old. Tsuna adopted me."

Silence.

Once again chaos erupted and this time Hibari left, not wanting to see any more crowding.

* * *

It was dinner time, and everyone now had a slight new fear of Mari. The girl saw that everyone was having steak, and had looked down into her own plate of children's food. She threw a dark glare at Tsuna, and the Sky immediately had her served a smaller portion of steak. Now they were just going to start eating, until the door swung open.

A 4- year old Reborn was standing there, with Leon on his usual fedora. Now before the usual confusion and rioting starts, yes the Arcobaleno curse was taken away. But as a side effect, their growth had been stunted for 5 years, and now they were physically, four.

Anyways.

"Oh? Who's this?" He said, referring to Mari.

"I am Mari, 4 years old, Tsuna adopted me. Pleased to meet you, finally a person who speaks to me about myself when I am there. And you are...?"

Mukuro flinched slightly.

Reborn found the girl interesting, he had never found any 4 year old other than the Arcobaleno who was able to speak fluently.

"I am Reborn, the world's number 1 hitman."

"Ah. A well paying occupation, I suppose?"

"Yes, certainly."

"...and satisfying...?"

The two toddlers shared a smirk, scaring the others slightly.

Reborn now walked to the table, swiping a piece of Tsuna's food, and sitting down at his own meal, the same as Mari's. He internally smirked when he saw that she was eating a steak, and not the regular soft food that they usually gave to children.

* * *

 **~Time skip~**

"God-fucking-dammit Tsuna."

Mari was lost in the vast hallways of the Vongola mansion. He had oh-so-helpfully NOT given her directions of where was where, so now she walked blindly, with no aim.

She grit her teeth in irritation. 'I want somebody to lead me to my room, but no one's here... How to get their attention...'

She let out a high pitched scream.

"TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Tsuna immediately appeared in front of her, hair a bit messy from running so fast.

"What is it, Mari?" He panted slightly.

"Where's my room?"

Silence.

"You know that you could've just called me on the phone over there right."

Silence. They both stared at each other.

Tsuna sighed and ruffled his head.

"Anyway, lets go to your room."

* * *

"Oh we gonna be doing some SERIOUS renovation here, Tsuna."

The room was plain white. Everything inside it was, too.

Tsuna drifted into his own thoughts as Mari continued to check everything.

"-na!"

...

"TUNAFISHY I DEMAND YOU TO RETURN TO EARTH AT ONCE!"

He snapped back awake at the sight of Mari with her cheeks puffed out and hands on her hips. She looked cute, actually.

He smiled at her as she pouted even more.

"Yes, Mari?"

"I need to go shopping tomorrow."

...

 _'Oh god.'_

Tsuna had experienced going shopping with Kyoko and Haru before(Reborn forced him), and it was not a good memory. The two girls, as kind and conservative as they were, were absolutely _SCARY_ when it came to clothes sales and the like.

 _Nope. Definitely not a good memory._

But Mari was a child. What could she do with shopping?

"Okay."

* * *

 **~The next day~**

Tsuna thought back.

 _'But Mari is a child. What can she do with shopping?'_

Sure, she was a child and seemed harmless and all, but in shopping she was...

Tsuna looked over to her.

 _Scary as fuck._

The 4 year old had an expensive taste for certain clothes and her sense of fashion was spot on. She took into account all types of situations and bought clothes enough to fill 3 quarters of her walk in closet, and that was _'not normal for a child.'_

He watched her as she managed to bargain the piece for a much cheaper price, and for goodness sake, _this was a mall, not a market._

He sighed when Mari went into another shop.

This was gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

Reborn smirked. He found out that Mari had just actually put a dent in Tsuna's wallet. In _Tsuna's_ wallet.

After coming back from the mall, the little girl had immediately rushed to her room, installing and designing the room herself.

He turned a corner. _'This should be her room.'_

Instead of a silver doorknob, he saw one painted black with a red pattern around it and along the sides of the door.

"GO AWAY I HAVEN'T FINISHED RENOVATING MY ROOM YET"

Reborn was slightly surprised. He hadn't even made contant with the door or walls, but the girl knew he was outside.

He tipped his fedora down, smirking.

* * *

 **Mari has caught Reborn's interest ohohoho~!**

 **Thanks for reading, please favourite, follow and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Extra-extravagant(Because one extra ain't enough)**

* * *

"TUNAFISHY I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING ME TO WHEREVER YOU ARE GOING FOR WORK!"

* * *

I guess you're wondering what the hell is going on. Well you see, this is what happened...

 _ **Flashback- 2 days ago**_

 _"Tsuna."_

 _"Yes, Mari?" Tsuna replied absentmindedly without looking up from his paperwork._

 _"I want to follow you to work."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Day after tomorrow is when I'm free."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I mean, half of your work is just paperwork and the other half is negotiations with crappy old men."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"... what's 1+1?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Sigh. "So promise? Day after tomorrow you bring me to work. Reply with "I promise"."_

 _"Okay. I promise."_

 _..._

 _"Tsuna, did you even hear that?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _Sweatdrop. 'Glad I recorded it...'_

 _ **Flashback over**_

"YOU PROMISED!"

Tsuna sweated like crazy. "When?!"

"2 days ago!" I played the recording.

"Even if I promised, I cant bring you today!" _'I'm going to meet **them,** for gods sake!'_

A dark aura appeared around Mari.

 **"Tsunayoshi. You..."**

He pressed his lips together.

 **"...you promised."**

The blue crayon in her hand started to crack. Tsuna grit his teeth and rejected again.

"No! It's too dangerous for you!"

The blue crayon snapped and she let it go, walking towards the open door, Reborn leaning against it.

 _'Phew, she decided to go-'_

In a swift motion, Mari swiped a gun from Reborn. From _Reborn_. And the little guy just stood there, smirking.

Mari released the safety catch and aimed the gun at Tsuna.

"Let me follow."

Tsuna sighed and complied.

"Fine... Reborn, you're following aren't you."

Said guy smirked even wider.

* * *

"Where the fuck is THIS?!"

Mari, having returned to her regular self, stared up at the extravagant mansion in front of her.

They entered it, looking around. The inside was similar to the Vongola one, only more bold and exaggerated.

"Oh yeah Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about that earlier. Hard to control my emotions when its a normal situation. I am a child~"

She stuck out her tongue childishly at the end. Tsuna laughed shortly, then stopped because of a loud shatter from an extra-extravagant(because just extravagant isn't enough) room.

Tsuna immediately braced himself. "Mari, I want you to stay-"

Too bad. She was already at the door, opening it before Tsuna could get to her.

Well, tried to.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS DOOR SO HEAVY?!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, reaching out for Mari. But again, she escaped and instead swung out the window of the next room.

"HIEEEE! MARI!"

Tsuna opened the door of the room in front of him and ran to the window but stopped once he saw the child on the desk. He only gaped with his mouth open as she shrugged.

"Had to do this a lot to escape the old hag's clutches."

"Trash."

"X-xanxus-san!" Tsuna squeaked. The intimidating man was staring at Mari, who was currently...

Petting Bester and snuggling into the liger's fur.

 _'What?'_

Tunafishy sweatdropped. Mari noticed the large man, and greeted him. "My name is Mari. Tsuna adopted me. Nice to meet you~" She gave the man a cute grin. "Anyways, Tunafishy, can I go? The shark-woman is annoying."

Shouts of denial shook the mansion as Xanxus rose his eyebrow and looked pointedly at Tsuna.

"You adopted a child?"

"Y-yes..."

Xanxus smirked. "She's cute."

Tsuna froze into a block. _'H-he just called someone c-cute... WHAT THE ACTUAL FISH?!'_

Yes we know Tsuna. We know that you're a fish. And to think that a fish, a tuna at that, would be the head of the clam clan. How amusing.

Anyways.

* * *

 **~Somewhere else in the Varia HQ~**

"HOLY SHIT-"

I swiped my foot upwards out of the way of a knife that was, by the way, "EXTREMELY SHARP WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Ushishishi~" "Ah, see, senpai, I told you you weren't a real prince. Real princes don't throw knives at cute, small, little maidens."

"Ushishi~ Die, froggy~"

I saw a blonde haired guy who was grinning maniacally throwing knives in a crazy fashion at the froggy who held a perfect straight face. Ten outta ten.

I picked the knife near my foot and examined it. It had intricate details, and a weird shape for a knife. I noticed a hole at the end of it and something attached to it. _'Oh. What's this?'_

I tugged.

Froggy just _flew_ \- "FROGGY YOU CAN FLY?!" -towards me, passed by, and slammed into the wall into a poof of rainbow smoke.

I put on a disturbed face as the froggy appeared standing next to me.

"Froggy."

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

The blondie burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"...why do you ask so?"

"Cuz... rain...bow...?"

Cue awkward silence.

* * *

 **~After more wandering~**

I ended up in a kitchen. _'Good timing, I'm peckish right now...'_ Luckily, I spotted food on the counter. Now just to get up there...

* * *

 **~10 minutes later~**

"A...almost...there..." I grabbed the countertop and pulled myself up. I immediately laid my hands on the treasure.

I haven't reached the point yet, but I knew how it would taste...so deep and dark, yet sweet at the same time, the taste just filling my mouth and throat, deliciously succulent...

Chocolate chip cookies.

What did you think it was? A pornography?

Ew no, I wouldn't eat a magazine...

Chocolate chips are another matter altogether though.

Anyway, I tried to open the glass jar, the prize awaiting inside.

Keyword. Tried.

It just _wouldn't_ open! It wouldn't budge an inch no matter what I did. So I decided to use all my strength and try.

"Hnnng!"

Well, I failed...and fell off the side of the counter while I was at that, along with the jar. _'Noooo the cookiiiiieeesssss!'_

"Ara~? Be careful, little girl!" I was caught before the cookies could die by me crushing them and additionally me dying by being pierced with glass shards. Not a good death.

The guy sat me on a table, opening the jar for me. "Thank you~" "Who are you, girl?" "I'm Mari, 4 years old, Tsuna adopted me. Nice hairstyle by the way. I like." I gave him a thumbs man grinned at me.

Well, I didn't remember much, but that man was nice. He gave me a box of Pocky. Pocky given=person is nice. **#everyoneknows**

* * *

 **~More wandering~**

"Arh? What's a little girl doing here?" I felt rough hands pick meup from my armpits. He turned me around to have a proper look, giving me an unexpected look at his face.

Mentally scarring, I tell you.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A PERVERT LOLICON!" I spat in his eye and kicked his face, forcing him to drop me. I ran over to safety, hiding behind a sculpture of a person getting his nails plucked out. How fascinating.

"HOW DARE YOU BRAT!" Perverted man took out some "Umbrellas?" "THESE ARE PARABOLAS, IDIOT!" -and pointed them at me.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" I eep-ed, crossing ,my arms in front of me, narrowing my eyes.

 _Click._

I opened my eyes fully to see Reborn standing on the windowsill, gun pointed at pervert lolicon's head. "You hurt her, and the entire famiglia will come after you." He smirked.

The man 'tch'-ed and left, glaring at me. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Reborn." "Sure." We walked to the car, getting inside and waiting for Tsuna. "Tsuna's nearing the car already."

"What do you mean nearing the car? I don't see him."

"He's being chased by Xanxus, of course you cant see him."

"Oh nope I see him now-WOAH WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE FLAME BULLETS?!"

Tsuna ran in and slammed the door close, screeching at the driver, chorusing with Mari.

"FLOOR IT!"

* * *

 **This A/N will be kinda short. I think I'll make her meet the Arcobaleno soon. Some time. I think it'll be a few chapters later... anyqays, I've got nothing else to say, so, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, please favourite, follow, and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Evil pineapple within**

* * *

It's been a few months now, since Tsuna's adopted me. Since then, I've learnt a lot more things. Let's look through, shall we?

 **1)Vongola**

"So you guys are in the mafia?"

"Y-yes..."

"Oh. Okay."

"You're fine with it?"

"Dude, if you were anyone else I've had broken a window, three lamps, ripped one couch, exploded your kitchen, almost burnt down the house, and killed a cat already."

"How did you know that would happen?"

*looks away* "...reasons."

(Cue apprehensive look at the child before him)

 **2)Varia**

"So there's the blondie, Belphegor the storm guardian, froggy Fran, the mist, who is possibly gay, loud ass Sharky, Squalo who keeps on denying that she's a woman, Lussuria the fabulous-might I say- sun, fucking pedo pervert as the lightning, and Xanxus as the leader?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the cloud then?"

"A machine robot."

"..."

"Sounds like a dysfuntional family."

Sigh. "Yeah."

 **3)All that flame shit plus box weapons**

Breathe.

"Are you okay, Mari?"

"Just peachy."

"I can understand the concept, just that I cant understand something."

"What is it?"

"What the fuck are those things, or rather, flames in the corner WHO LOOK LIKE THE FLAMES YOU JUST EXPLAINED?!"

"A-ah, Vongola Primo!"

 **4)First Gen. Vongola**

"Vongola Primo, why are you here?"

"To see this child you adopted of course."

"Damn, that is a sexy voice-HOLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS HE MADE UP OF FLAMES HOLY SHIT"

"Oi! Stop shouting already brat!" "Calm down, G"

"TSUNDERE-CHAN AND YAMA-KUN HAVE ONE TOO?!

"ULTIMATE!"

"EXTREMEEEEE!"

"..." "Nufufufu~ being as unsociable as ever, Alaude?"

"Eh? Blonde Hibari-FUCK! ANOTHER PEDO HAS APPEARED DISGUISED AS A MELON!"

(After calming down)

"So this is the first generation, sexy voice Giotto, Tsundere#2 G, calm-as-shit Ugetsu Asari, ULTIMATE! Knuckle, clone Alaude, and Pedo Melon Daemon Spade."

"Yup... very alike, aren't we?"

"No, they on the other hand seem to like crayons."

(Sweatdrop at the First gen fawning over crayons)

Now, even with all that, I didn't really know how to activate my flames, because currently, I was a child and therefore I had absolutely zero resolution. I mean, I had my purpose in life already fuflfilled. Like I cared whatever happened, as long as I had my crayons. You see why I hate crayon killers now?

* * *

"Hibari-san?"

I twaddled(It's a word. Trust me. It's a word.) into Hibari's office with my crayons and book. Said man turned to me, and took the paper that I gave to him. He read it.

 _Please take care of Mari today. I have business to attend to. Thank you._

 _Tsuna_

I awkwardly stood there, giving off blooming flowers to mask my awkwardness. Hibari glared at the paper, then threw it away, looking at me. I blink up at him.

"Do whatever you want."

That statement alone is enough to bring huge smile to my face. I chirp out a "Thank you!" and quickly exit the room to wander down the huge-ass hallways of Hibari's mansion.

Yes, _the_ Hibari Kyoya's mansion.

Fangirls wanting to be me right now.

Hehe.

* * *

I have been wandering for about 10 minutes now, and mostly, Hibari's house is 1) huge, 2)really cool, 3)a mix of modern and traditional japanese. Man this was awesome.

I walked a bit more, and eventually came across a dojo. I opened the doors, and stepped in. It looked like a normal, regular dojo.

"Not. Fucking. Possible-"

I yelp as I dodge several attacks of flying arrows and shots of water. I got off the ground and dusted myself off, walking around the dojo. Suddenly I heard chirping.

"Mari! Mari!"

I looked up to see a yellow bird, flying around the room. It was the size of my head. "Oh what the hell? What's your name?"

"Hibird! Hibird!"

"Aww ye so cuuute~" I patted that ball of fluff, it flying around me.

"Hibird? Is there anything like, here, really?"

Hibird flew to behind supposedly a cupboard, then dissapeared in a poof of sakura flowers that soon faded.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

After getting through that hidden tunnel, I finally reached a huge, rectangular room. It was really... empty. "Uh... hello?" I called out, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Kufufufufu~ how did you get in here?"

Especially not _behind_ me.

I let out a small shriek, turning around and backing away from the surprise. I blinked a few times.

"Pine...apple?"

I saw a tick mark appear on his head.

"Oh yeah. Rokudo Mukuro right? Pedo pineapple who is like, the great idkhowmanygreats grandson of pedo melon, and apparently is the master of possibly-gay-Froggy."

"Yes, that is correct."

"Wow. You actually accepted what I just said?"

"Yes."

"You rock, bro." I held out my tiny fist and fistbumped him as he laughed.

"Hey, you're the mist guardian right? Show me some tricks!"

He chuckled, trident magiacally appearing in his hand,complying to my request as sakura flowers started blooming everywhere. A frog suddenly got brutally stabbed through with a tiny trident.

"Mukuro-sama"

He turned, facing a shy-looking lady who had the same hairstyle as Mukuro.

"Ah, another pineapple appeared. How do you do, my name is Mari." I mocked being a gentleman, bowing down as a tophat and and a monocle appeared on me, poofing away as soon as they appeared. I grinned at Mukuro.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, Mist guardian of the Vongola. Nice to meet you." She gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Nee-san, show me some tricks like Pine-kuro over there." A similar trident appeared in Chrome's hand, summoning illusions of random stuffs as I whistled."Damn, are you guys like twins or something?"

"Kufufufu~ no, she used to be my vessel."

"You POSSESS people?!"

"That is correct, little flower~"

"BE PURIFIED OF THE DARK PINEAPPLE WITHIN!" I threw an indigo crayon at him, Mukuro effectively dodging it. Chrome sweatdropped.

"ARGHHH THE EEEEEEVILLLLLLLLL~~~" I shielded my eyes dramatically and hissed, running away, leaving a 'Kufufufu'-ing Mukuro and an absolutely confused Chrome behind.

* * *

"Looking for something, herbivore?" A gruff voice said behind me. I turned around, and there stood Hibari.

I huffed. "FYI, I am not a herbivore, I like meat okay?"

He smirked. _'I regret my choice of word now.'_ I sweatdropped nervously, seeing him advance.

"Show me then."

"Huh?"

"Show me that you're not a herbivore."

At that instant, he swung at me with a tonfa. I yelped, instincts kicking in as I rolled out of the way. I jumped up yet again to see another tonfa aiming for my face. I calculated the weakest point of the tonfa(hey, I _did_ have the knowledge in my past life) and hit it upwards to throw off it's aim. I grit my teeth. _'It was the weakest point, yet that hurt like hell.'_ Then again, I was in a child's body.

I saw Hibari lunging in at me as I reached into my pocket, grabbing some crayon dust and waiting til he was close enough.

I tossed the crayon dust in his eyes, making him shut his eyes and rely on instinct to punch blindly. Thing is, I didn't know that his animal instincts were _that_ good. I jumped backwards, landing on the floor on all fours, hissing as I went into an aggresive defense mode. He wiped his eyes of the purple dust and observed me.

He smirked, keeping away his tonfas and walking towards the door. I got up, sighing in relief.

"Omn..."

I perked up my head-

"...herbivore."

-dropping it dejectedly.

"You're not bad. Just train. Even here, if you want to."

I smiled at him. That was his way of complimenting and caring.

"Though you're still a herbivore."

I received another stab through the heart.

There is a price to everything. In Hibari's case, one word of compliment would be worth an arrow to your heart. **#everyoneknows**

 **Omake**

"Oh yeah Hibari?" I asked as I sat doodling in his lap.

"What?"

"Why is there a secret passageway in your dojo that leads to an empty room with Pine-kuro and Google-chan in it?"

Dark, murderous aura appeared around Hibari.

"By the way, the entrance to it has sakura petals floating out."

Make that aura amplified by a hundred.

I hopped off his lap immediately and took after his stride.

 _'MUAHAHAHAHAHA! THE EVIL PINEAPPLE WITHIN SHALL BE CLEANSED! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!'_

* * *

 **Evil pineapples. Tis all I have to say.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please favourite, follow, and leave all your thoughts in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I very clearly don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Don't go changing your species as you like, dammit!**

* * *

"Japan?"

 **...**

Tsuna was now rushing over to Japan, because he just remembered that he had a meeting in Japan with some important people. Apparently, Reborn(who usually did not give a single shit) would kill him if he was late. I wonder why.

So now we were currently in a plane, flying over to Namimori, Japan. We would stay there for a while, he said for two months or so.

Of course, Tsuna had the _fabulous_ idea to _send me to school._

I wanted to scream at him when he first suggested that idea.

And I did. (I also threw a whole tuna at him as well as two crayons worth of dust but those are minor details)

Turning my head slightly to look outside, I huffed and made Tsuna squirm away from me, nerved by my dark aura.

"M-mari..."

"Hmph."

He threw me a look like a beaten puppy. Tsuna, for god's sake, don't go changing your species as you like! You're a _tuna_ , get it, a TUNA.

* * *

 **~SWITCH POV~**

Reborn smirked at the sight of Mari ignoring Tsuna. Served him right for choosing to send Mari to school. The child _was_ smart, prodigious even, but her intelligence was often replaced by her idiotic personality.

"Is Reborn gonna go to school as well?" Said hitman looked at Mari, who was shooting him a mischievious look out the corner of her eye.

"W-well, he technically is an adult-" Tsuna started. _'I technically am too'_ Mari rolled her eyes. "I'll go if he goes."

Tsuna bit his lip and sent a pleading look to Reborn. "Don't you dare." Reborn shot him a glare. Tsuna looked at Mari, who refused to face him, and back at Reborn.

Oh, this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

 **~In Japan~**

"BITCH I SAID NO!"

The entire mansion rushed over to Tsuna's temporary office, where they witnessed Mari throwing a tantrum.

"But Mari you _have_ to go to school-"

She let out an irritated growl. "I don't care! If you're going to send me to school, either find one with geniuses that I can actually talk to or I'll skip!"

She had relented to go to school two days before and yesterday, she did. What she found definitely did not please her because every single human in that hell hole of a place either spoke very basic english or sugar coated everything they said. Not being able to hold a conversation that she was comfortable with, she ended up with an extremely bad mood, two crushed and broken crayons, multiple curses scrawled over paper and a very foul mouth.

Tsuna had to shield himself from the barrage of curses he got once they entered the car. Like seriously.

Mari had a mouth that could easily beat a gangster in a swearing contest.

"This is like the orphanage all over again! Heck, at least the old hag talked to me like an adult!" Mari ranted, gripping another crayon tightly until it cracked.

Tsuna stared exasperatedly at the child before him. She spoke like an adult that had the personality of a child! Seriously, did she get reborn from another world or something?!

(Little did he realize that he mistook that thought as his own ranting when it actually was his HI. Heh.)

Looking at Tsuna, Mari narrowed her eyes. "I have an idea."

Tsuna snapped his head up to look at her apprehensively. Ideas from Mari could never go right.

"If you want me to go to school, I will. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Reborn has to go too."

 _"What."_ The whole onlooking crowd gaped as Tsuna took a deep breath, biting his lip. Reborn wasn't there at the moment, he might get killed later on but...

"Okay, fine." He sighed in defeat.

And it was official. Mari and Reborn had to go to school and everyone present at the moment got their jaw dislocated from dropping to the ground.

Also, Tsuna chose to risk his life than just not let Mari go to _school_. *sigh* Well, he had to face the wrath of Reborn now.

* * *

 **~Next morning~**

Despite still being in a slightly displeased mood, Mari was highly amused at an extremely irritated Reborn, who shot her a glare.

They were currently in the preschool where toddlers ran about, shrieking incoherent words as a few constantly smiling women tried to calm them down. Mari snickered as Reborn let out a small hiss while she fiddled with a mini-noose.

The teacher finally rounded them all up, and there were still some children crying for their mothers. She coaxed and comforted them with a sickly sweet voice.

They didn't stop crying.

There were a few parents that stood around the edges of the room, not interrupting the lesson but watching their children instead. Most were mothers that gushed about _'oh, how cute they were'_ and how they _'just wanted to cuddle those little puffballs and marshmallows of adorableness'_ while making faces like they were orgasming.

Mari was promptly disturbed and made a noise which sounded like a dying koala. Reborn snorted at the sound and she kicked him under her seat. She missed, and Reborn laughed.

"Okay guys, it's story time!"

"Oh god why." Mari whispered. Mari _hated_ story time. Especially if it was one of those princess stories where the teacher sugar coated and exaggerated everything like-

"Today's story is Cinderella!"

 _"Shit."_

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella. She lived with three bad, bad sisters and a bad, bad mother."

 _"That's not even her fucking name!"_ Reborn was growing slowly amused, but just as irritated as Mari.

"One day, her bad, bad sisters and bad, bad mommy went to a ball, and left Cinderella behind! Poor Cinderella weeped and cried until suddenly a fairy appeared!"

An infant interrupted with slurred English. "Ish she like Thinker Bewl?"

"Yes! A very pretty-pretty fairy!"

 _'It's Tinker Bell, you illiterate infant. And that's not even right, it's a godmotherrrrr'_ Mari was slowly building up frustration. As if it weren't already at the maximum before.

"And then the fairy whooshed Cinderella away to the ball in a pretty-pretty dress! She met with the handsome Prince-"

Squeals of excitement erupted around the room as Reborn nudged Mari. "Aren't you excited?" She flipped him off.

"-and they fell in looooveee!"

"Reborn, give me your gun. I'm going to shoot somebody."

"Not before I do." Reborn patted the area where his gun was.

"But then the clock struck twelve and Cinderella ran away, only her shoe was left behind."

Mari buried her head into her hands, groaning.

"The Prince was soooo in looooveee with her that he searched all over town. When he found her and tested the shoe with her! It fit _perfectly_!"

"I'm going to kill Tsuna when I see him." Mari scoffed at Reborn's threat. "Oh please, I'd skin him alive and boil him in oil first."

"The prince was so happy and Cinderella cried tears of happiness! They kisssssed and lived happily ever after! The end!"

Every little girl squealed and even the mothers "aww"-ed at the ending.

Mari faceplanted onto the table. "Reborn, shoot me." "Gladly, but we have to torture Tsuna first."

They made their way out the door and Mari was the victim to their teacher's bone-crushing hug and a kiss to the cheek. The child struggled out of the woman's grasp and gagged. "I'm gonna vomit. Where is the bleach, I need to clean my face."

"Or you could burn the bacteria off..." Reborn stared pityingly at the girl who was wiping and scratching her cheek furiously. They walked to the car awaiting them and got into it as they drove off to the mansion.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are back! Welcome ho-"

"Prepare to die, Dame-Tsuna."

"Bitch, I will make sure you _burn and suffer in hell._ "

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

*whimpering sounds*

*clashing metal sounds*

"HIEEEEEEE!"

"Tsuna, first you whimper like a dog and now gou screech like a cat? What did I tell you about switching species?! You're a tuna, get it, a _TUNA_. Don't go switching species all you like!"

* * *

 **~fin.~**

 **And finally I update! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, because I've been dealing with finals and other stuff ya know...**

 **Another reason is that I've run low on ideas, or I forget them halfway through. It's like a writer's block, but not really, because I have the gist of what I want to write but it turns out boring so I scrap it.**

 **That's why, I ask of you readers, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them in a review along with all of your thoughts on this chapter! That will help me a lot!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and ta-ta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fanfiction is being a dick and won't let me do what I want with the copy and paste mechanism**

 **No but srsly tho.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: An entrance well done**

* * *

 _Huff... huff..._

 _'How in hell's name did it escalate to this?'_

 _Bang. Screech._

 _'Okay, yeah, I ain't going that way- fuck, this way's blocked too.'_

"MARI!"

I snapped my head around, immediately turning on my heel to run towards the brunette as I ignored the two enemy members behind me burning to death by sky flames. _'Praise the almighty Tsuna, hallejujah.'_ I would've probably died somewhere in the building if he didn't find me. Running towards him, he immediately pulled my into a bone crushing hug.

"Ohmygod, are you okay? I was so scared, ohmygod, you're safe-"

"Yes, Tsuna, I'm safe. It's fine. Now get off and go save your teammates' asses. I can handle myself." I said, pushing him away. He stared openly at me.

"No way am I leaving you alone again, what if you-"

" _Tsuna._ I said _go and help their asses._ Got it? _Now_." I half-glared at him, giving him the directions to whoever I saw needed help the most.

"Besides, I wont die." _In any case, I've died once already by a car crash, so bullets wont hurt as much_. I thought drily. As the little tuna ran off, I sighed. _'Even though I said that...'_

Running off, I tried to find an escape route out of the building. It was big, and this was my first time being here. Actually, everyone was dragged along to do _what_ , I didn't know, but this and that happened, we were ambushed by two rival famiglias and this chaos of a gunfight happened. All I knew was that I currently couldn't do anything, and Tsuna couldn't be fussing over me, a mere civilian. He needed to help his famiglia. Put it basically; I was a total burden as a civilian and I needed to _get the fuck out_ before the enemy found me.

"Hey! There's the kid!"

Dammit.

I completely gave up, letting them drag me along a few hallways and through a few doors, and finally to an unknown room, which was in front of a walkway where one could see the grand hall a few floors below. They threw me across the room, and totally ignored me as I played dead.

"So, what do we do with this little girl? Ain't she a regular citizen?"

Thwack. " _Steve_ , she's Decimo's girl!"

"Oh... wait, he's a lolicon?!"

Thwack. Crash. Sigh. "This guy's gonna be the death of us..."

I tried to not grin. These were my kidnappers, but they sounded like they were on crack. Especially this Steve guy.

"Anyways, tie her up-"

"Woah, leader! I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff!"

Groan. _"Steve!"_

"Like I was saying, before a certain _idiot_ interrupted..."

"Ouch, that hurt!" Laugh.

"Tie her up. We'll leave her here, and if this mission is aborted, get her. At least we'll have a ransom."

I felt footsteps approach me, and rough ropes tightened around my wrists, and wait- _'only a single knot? They're damn loose too...'_

 _"Get out of here as soon as we leave. You owe me a favour now."_ Someone whispered in my ear before getting up. "Alright, leader, I'm done~" _'This Steve guy?_ '

"Okay. Let's leave." Hearing the click of the door opening and closing, I freed myself of the binds easily. Going out of the room, I tried not to get caught and peeked over the balcony. The small members of the Vongola were being outnumbered... but they looked as if they were ready to die for the sake of the Vongola. _'Tsuna, you have a damn good famiglia. Appreciate it.'_

I scanned my surroundings and caught sight of a few objects. A plan formulating within my mind, I grinned and cocked the gun Reborn gave me, not forgetting to check up on the 'weapons' that I had on various spots around my body.

Standing between the broken window shards, I grabbed the Christmas lights(it wasn't Christmas, but oh well. All for the sake of the story plot! **"Mari, get your ass back into the story and don't break more fourth walls!"** ) that were tightly wound together, forming an almost unbreakable bond.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." I grinned, and dropped.

 _'Now what line should I say during my entrance... -Don't fear, for Mari is here?- Hell naw, too cliche... something cooler...'_

* * *

"IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMM GONNA SWIIIIIIIIINGGGG~~~~"

Everybody in the hall stopped fighting at the voice shrieking above them.

"FROM THE CHANDELIII~EAAAARRR~~~ FROM THE CHANDELIEEEEEAAAAARRRRR!"

Some enemy forces even paused to cringe and cover their ears, wincing at the purposely annoying voice.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad~"

A childish voice joked, but before they could even praise her almighty voice, two people were kicked to the ground and KOed. The child muttered to herself. "An entrance well done." The Vongola paled. "Y-young mistress! You must get out, Decimo will be furious-"

The child waved them off. "Nah, it's me, I'll be fine. Also, call me Mari. Young mistress sounds like some kind of princess."

 _Bang._

"Continue fighting, eh?"

Sticking a knife into the leg of an enemy, she rushed forward and slipped under another one, stuck a lego into his underwear and tripped him. As he sat in pain on the ground, Mari grabbed his collar and pointed her gun at his face, pulling the trigger.

 _Pop!_

A flag popped out, as well as a clown's face. "Whoops!" The man beneath her sighed in relief and even laughed a little. "Hahaha, this is what you's expect from a brat-"

"I won't miss now." The gun was directly in front of his eye. Pulling the trigger, the clown face bashed him in the eye, successfully knocking him out. "Yes, very much of what you would expect from a brat."

Mari stood up swiftly, and dodged a few bullets as she jumped onto a guy's face, making him stumble, and crash into another guy, knocking both of them out. _'Luckily I still have the battle experience from my last life...'_ Mari wasn't in the mafia in the past, but she was involved in a gang, so she was street fighting a lot against guys who had the upper hand in almost everything.

 _'Also, I have the experience from pranking.'_

"Damn you brat!" Another two enemy mafia lunged at her, and she ran closer and closer until she was close enough to make the men conscious of where their bullets would go. Grabbing a handful of crayon dust from her pocket, Mari threw it in his eyes. Another enemy approached, and she latched onto his head, pulling his sideburns roughly. "Ow! Ouch! Fuck, let go!" He shouted in pain. She led him to the blinded-by-crayon-dust duo, and caused him to headbutt into them, successfully knocking them out.

 _'I can last like this, but I don't think I can go up against those flame thingys... hopefully they dont use them-'_

 _Whoosh._

"Haha! You cant fight against flames, can you?!"

 _'I jinxed it.'_ I swore under my breath. **(Sorry for the sudden switch of POV)**

Hit by storm and rain flames, I couldn't move. The storm flames were burning my all too sensitive skin(I was still a five year old after all), and the rain flames were making me immobile.

"Now, now, if you don't want her dead you all should just drop all weapons and put your hands behind your heads!"

All the Vongola members gritted their teeth, and slowly put down the guns as a man gripped me so I couldn't move, releasing the flames. I understood their decision, Tsuna had put them on the order of me being level four top priority(level one being the highest, and meaning that even the Decimo had to sacrifice his life for it). Level four meaning my safety came before anything else when in a group of less than 27 people. And all the requirements matched right now.

"Okay! Good... now, if you don't want her dead, don't move! Guys, take away all the weapons." He placed a cold metal against my temple as his men moved too. _'What is with this man and his voice! He sounds like a slutty Groot!'_

I took a look at his face.

Oh.

He _was_ a slutty Groot.

 _Bang._

"Look, leader! Oh wow, you have another BDSM buddy-"

Crash. "Shut the _hell_ up, Steve! Report!"

The man holding me- oh, I mean SluttyGroot(not Steve) spoke up in his slutty groot voice.

"We captured members of the Vongola as well as this girl. She managed to take some of us down though."

"Woah~ You guys are weak, being taken down by a small little girl, eh? How'd she injure you anyways?" Steve giggled.

"Um, one by a knife in the leg-"

"Woah, that's good!"

"Another by a Lego and a trick gun, then crayon dust and pulling our hair..."

Steve promptly burst out in laughter. "Are you serious?! Oh, I like how this girl fights~"

I sent him a deadpanned look. Honestly... I couldn't see his face. For some reason it was blurred and fazed out to me, it wasn't clear. His body seemed kinda see-through, too.

 _'Is he an illu-'_

"Well, she did you in good, we'll bring her back to base now-"

 _Bang._ A hole in the wall was made. _'Geez, why is everyone being cut off these days?'_

"Ushishishi~ looks like the little principessa got caught~~"

"Senpai, you sound like a lolicon."

"Die, froggy!"

 _Thwack._

Many intricately designed knives hit home as Bel sent them flying in unison towards their targets. Steve faded off. "Little girl, you still owe me." Fra- I mean GayFroggy said. I blinked, not even flinching at the corpse collapsing behind me as Bel- I mean CreepyPrince(ss) killed him in one shot.

I dusted myself off. "Fine..."

"What happened here? Ohmigosh Mari are you okay?!" Tsuna ran in, crushing me in another hug.

"Tsuna, you're gonna kill me-" I managed to say between coughs. He released me immediately. "Hie! I'm sorry!"

"And yes, other than you almost strangling me to death, I'm fine. Anyways, what the hell was Steve?"

"Uh... an illusion...?"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Dame Tsuna, we still haven't killed you fully yet from sending us to school." Reborn put in, Leon crawling onto his hand and transforming into a gun.

"Oh.. that's right." I tapped my chin thoughtfully with my right hand, putting the other on my waist.

"Well it's good training anyways."

"HIEEEEE!"

 _Bang. Crash. Bang. Bangbangbang. Bang. Crash. Crash._

"TUNA! STOP RUNNING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SWIM!"

"But I'm not a tu-"

 _Bang._ "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

"Not you too Reborn!"

 _Crash.(into another room if not the readers will be confused)_

"Tsuna-sama?!"

"Oh hi Tsuna! Are you playing tag?"

"HELP ME!"

 _Bangbangbang._

"Tsuna, that's not how you do an entrance!"

 _Crash._

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

 **~fin.~**

 **And again another chapter is dooooneee. Seriously though, this chapter was made for the purpose of updating, so I don't even know if it's even that funny. I try, you know.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **P.S do you guys like Steve?**


End file.
